youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Video Game Spoof of Rayman Origins Cast *Rayman - Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla - Molly (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby (from Thomas and Friends) *The Bubble Dreamer - Owen (from Thomas and Friends) *Ales Mansay - Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) *Big Mama - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Boss Bird - The Bear (from Balto) *Eater of the Seas - Giovanni (from Pokemon) *Rock Golem - Barnaby (from Babes in Toyland) *Carnivora - Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) *Big Bird - Stinky Pete (from Toy Story) *El Stomacho - Lefou (from Beauty and the Beast) *Creveton - Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) *Voodoo Mama - Gran (from Gran) *Edith Up - Vanilla (from Sonic) *Helena Handbasket - Cream (from Sonic) *Annetta Fish - Paulina (from Mario) *Holly Luya - Amy Rose (from Sonic) *and more Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png|Thomas as Rayman Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Globox Mr Bill, Mr Ben, Mr Bash, Mr Dash, and Mr Ferdinand.png|Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Molly'sSpecialSpecial43.png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Electoons TheDiseasel44.png|Boco as Photographer TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby as Murfy Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as Bubble Dreamer Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Ales Mansay Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama giovanni-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-9.28.jpg|Giovanni as Eater of the Seas mr-barnaby-crookedman-babes-in-toyland-1.14.jpg|Barnaby Crookedman as Rock Golem Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Carnivora Stinky_Pete.png|Stinky Pete as Big Bird LeFou.jpg|Lefou as El Stomacho Pic_detail4f340f24ad11a.png|Chief as Creveton gran1.jpg|Gran as Voodoo Mama Mother's_day_vanilla.png|Vanilla as Edith Up Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-artwork.png|Cream as Helena Handbasket pauline_01.png|Pauline as Annetta Fish Mrs Amy Rose as Uglette.png|Amy Rose as Holly Luya Movie Used *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Footage Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Emily (Sing Along-Song) *James the Splendid Red Engine (Sing-Along) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) *The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) *Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) *Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Night Train (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Escape (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Song) *Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas to The Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King Of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) *Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) *Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Come for the Ride (Sing-Along Song) *Accidents will Happen (Sing-Along Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Sing-Along Song) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along Song) *Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Toby (Sing-Along Song) *Little Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Sing-Along Song) *Donald's Duck (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale (Sing-Along Song) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Sing-Along Song) *Down by the Docks (Sing-Along Song) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (Sing-Along Song) *Winter Wonderland (Sing-Along Song) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Sing-Along Song) *Sounds (Sing-Along Song) *Engine Rollcall (Sing-Along Song) *A World Around You (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Emily (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Determination (Sing-Along Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Sing-Along Song) *Ode to Gordon (Sing-Along Song) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Sing-Along Song) *Troublesome Trucks (Sing-Along Song) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *The Work Song (Sing-Along Song) *Buffer Up and Share (Sing-Along Song) *Whatever We Do (Sing-Along Song) *One Friendly Family (Sing-Along Song) *There's Always Something New (Sing-Along Song) *Be Brave (Sing-Along Song) *Strength (Sing-Along Song) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *Togetherness (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Sing-Along Song) *Go, Go Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *All You Need Are Friends (Sing-Along Song) *Hear the Engines Coming (Sing-Along Song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *Working Together Again (Sing-Along Song) *It's Christmas Time (Sing-Along Song) *Searching Everywhere (Sing-Along Song) MGM Footage *Balto (1995) *Babes in Toyland (1997) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Movies *Pokemon Shows Disney Footage *The Rescuers (1977) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Woodland Footage *Gran (1982) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *clash 01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saber sequence.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav Gallery (Trains) North Yorkshire Moors Railway and Main Line (from Whitby toward Malton) No. 3672 Dame Vera Lynn.jpg|Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 Sir Nigel Gresley No 4498 ambergate 9-5-87.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 No. 532 Blue Peter.jpg|Blue Peter No. 532 P5055407.jpg|Joem No. 69023 NRM CT 932563 2.png|No. 901 No. 2392 (NYMR).jpg|No. 2392 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 45428 No 8390582004 135557960f b.jpg|Hartland No. 34101 Repton at Grosmont..jpg|Repton No. 30926 Nynr tank 29 in station 2006.jpg|No. 29 IMG 3835-Copy.jpg|Braveheart No. 75014 The-Green-Knight-No-75029-pickering-2013.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 No 4277 Hercules arriving Kingswear (8122494790).jpg|Hercules No. 4277 George Stephenson No. 44767.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 Wd-no601-sturdee-war-department-594991.jpg|Sturdee No. 601 No14704218468_e80d7d2f31_b.jpg|Magpie No. 44806 No. 45212.jpg|Roy 'Korky' Green Railwayman No. 45212 No 61264 at Cromer The Cromer Dito 2006.jpg|No. 61264 No34184611890_01a546ec02_b.jpg|No. 80136 No930754_1000.jpg|No. 76096 GWR Pannier Tank 5199 061208f-M.jpg|No. 5199 No23603411618_4f44d606d0_b.jpg|No. 1501 and No. 7714 No 80135 departs Goathland..jpg|No. 80135 No3455231451_fbb5565181_z.jpg|Royal Scot No. 6100 No29432222894_47f4a1f617_b.jpg|No. 76038 and 76084 p525681674-3.jpg|No. 63395 GH Foxcote Manor leaving Glyndyfrdwy 11th Oct 2008 800P.jpg|Foxcote Manor No. 7822 No_2807_ws.jpg|No. 2807 No8739111341_5ff5369ac4_b.jpg|No. 6046 No-80072-by-Andrew-Gardiner-1024x693.jpg|No. 80072 No 76079 Castleton East Junction (24).jpg|No. 76079 No8254.jpg|Sovereign No. 44871 and The Lancashire Fusilier No. 45407 No 60019.jpg|Bittern No. 4464 No_47406_Great_Central_Railway_(7).jpg|No. 47406 No. 61264 (as Chiru No. 61034).jpg|Chiru No. 61034 Tornado No. 60163..jpg|Tornado No. 60163 Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (2012 Model) *Happy Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Confused Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Asleep Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Surprised Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Depressed Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) (Extra Face Pack for The SI3D 2012 Thomas Model) *Tired 2 (Season 8) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry 2 (Season 6) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Depressed 2 (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Surprised 2 (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Calm (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad 2 (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut 2 (Season 4) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Asleep 2 (Season 8) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sly (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Percy the Small Engine (2010 Model) *Annoyed (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cheeky (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Content (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Asleep) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Bracing) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Content) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Miserable) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Oh No) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Tired) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Yawning) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Laughing (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Miserable (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Neutral (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Offended (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Oh No (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Thinking (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Toby the Tram Engine (2010 Model) *Annoyed (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Content (Season 4) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Excited (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Asleep) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Annoyed) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Happy) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Worried) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Bracing) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Sad) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Upset) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Oh No (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Upset (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Worried (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (For Bill and Ben (#1TFM)) *Happy Face (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry Face (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad Face (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Mischievous Face WIP (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sleeping Face (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) (For Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Trainz Models)) *Anxious (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Confused (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Shocked (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Smile (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Molly (Trainz Model) *Happy *Sad *Worried *Smirk Boco the Green Diesel (2012 Model) *Happy (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Annoyed (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Laughing (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Neutral (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Shocked (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sleeping (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Smudger the Green Engine *Angry *Sly *Annoyed *Sad Trivia *This will take place on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway and start at The Snoring Tree at Malton, Jibberish Jungle at Rillington, Marishes Road at Desert of Dijiridoos, Kirby at Gourmand Land, Sea of Serendipity at Pickering, Levisham at Mystical Pique, Newton Dale Halt at Ticklish Temples, Goathland at Grumbling Grottos, Grosmont at Luscious Lakes, Sleights at Angsty Abyss, Ruswarp at Moody Clouds, and Whitby at Land of the Livid Dead. *Thomas will construct and a carry light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percy will construct and a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Owen will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the trains will be Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 hauling some blue and white coaches, Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 hauling a blue and white coach, three brown and yellow coaches, an Intercity coach, and five brown and yellow coaches, Blue Peter No. 532 hauling ten maroon coaches, a blue and white coach, and an Intercity coach, Joem No. 69023 hauling an G.N.R. saloon coach, No. 901 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 2392 hauling some blue and white coaches, Eric Tracey No. 45428 hauling two blue and white coaches, two maroon coaches, a blue and white coach, a brown and yellow coach, three blue and white coaches, a red coach, and a blue and white coach, Hartland No. 34101 hauling a crimson and cream colored coach, a maroon coach, two chocolate and cream colored coaches, a maroon coach, and four chocolate and cream colored coaches, Repton No. 30926 hauling a red and yellow coach, a blue and white coach, four red and yellow coaches, and one red coach, No. 29 hauling some maroon coaches, Braveheart No. 75014 and The Green Knight No. 75029 hauling some maroon coaches, Hercules No. 4277 hauling two maroon coaches, Greene King No. 841 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches, Magpie No. 44806 and Roy 'Korky' Green Railwayman No. 45212 hauling some maroon coaches, Sturdee No. 601 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 80136 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 76096 hauling a maroon coach and two crimson and cream colored coaches, No. 5199 hauling a crimson and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, four crimson and cream colored coaches, and a maroon coach, No. 1501 and No. 7714 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 80135 hauling seven crimson and cream colored coaches and a maroon, No. 76038 and No. 76084 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 63395 hauling some Gresley teak coaches, Foxcote Manor No. 7822 hauling six chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 2807 hauling seven maroon coaches, No. 6046 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 80072 hauling four maroon coaches, and No. 76079 hauling four maroon coaches and a crimson and cream colored coach, Sovereign No. 44871 and The Lancashire Fusilier No. 45407 hauling some maroon coaches, Bittern No. 4464 hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 47406 hauling some maroon coaches, Chiru No. 61034 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches, and Tornado No. 60163 hauling a maroon coach, five chocolate and cream colored coaches, two blue and white coaches, and three chocolate and cream colored coaches. Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs